diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Character Attributes
Attributes need a revamp. Somehow integrate D1 attributes, because they don't work quite like D2 ones, and not make it hard to integrate D3 attributes, because there will most surely be some changes to the attribute system. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 10:09, 29 August 2008 (UTC) D3 Strength and Dexterity Can anyone give a source for the information regarding Strength and Dexterity for Diablo III? In the playable demo at Blizzcon, Strength determined damage and armor, not health regen or chance to block... and Dexterity determined chance for critical hit and chance to dodge, with no mention of chance to hit or chance to be hit. JoePlay (talk) 01:17, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Character Attribute Reworking? Can we do something about the table at the bottom of this page? At the moment, I am seeing stats that will not be fully implemented in D3 at this rate. Specifically? Strength does not contribute to Regeneration (same goes for the rest of the times listed) or blocking stats, Intelligence does not contribute to Fury (or ANY class resource, for that matter), Dexterity contributes dodge rather than to-hit, Defense should go under Strength, and Vitality should only have Life. Just a quick concern that I wanted to double check on. I would do it myself, but I need knowledge before I inadvertently destroyed the whole table. Ishi Clarke (talk) 22:36, January 24, 2014 (UTC) The table you're looking for is called Template:Attributes While it's not incredibly difficult to edit, I can understand your concern. There is a preview button, and that should help cut down on the panic you think might happen. It's fairly straightforward, so don't feel too scared of trying to edit it. Breywood (talk) 23:16, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Not seeing an option to let me. Also, I can't do it from the page itself, I HAVE to go to one of the attribute pages to do it there. Main page has a problem preventing visual. Otherwise, it'd be no problem. Ishi Clarke (talk) 04:01, January 25, 2014 (UTC) It took me a bit of guessing, but this is how I managed to access that table while logged out. Type "Template:Attributes" in the search box. Click on the first link from the search and then edit the table. The templates don't have a visual except with the preview button, but all you have to do there is find the attribute or text you want to edit and change or delete the thing in brackets and maybe delete a bullet markup. Afterward, click on preview to make sure it's a suitable edit, and hit +Z to undo the change you didn't want or just hit the back button on your browser if you think it's way too out of hand. I'm afraid I've already been tasked enough to list and fill out the skills for the existing Diablo III classes to do it immediately. Anyway, just experiment a bit and don't think that a mistake with somehow crash the wiki. Worst case scenario, the edit gets undone. It's not like I'm really all that knowledgeable myself, I'm just handy using +F. Breywood (talk) 01:47, January 26, 2014 (UTC)